deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Community University Campus
French people... They've got it right. 'Libertie, Egalite, Fraternite' is a concept I'd like to have more of around here. As a community, many people visit; but few stay very long and become known by all of us. Then there's the people that don't even register - come on you guys... come on. Each wikia is a nation and our continent is gaming. Wookiepedia transcends every category and is like the America or Soviet Union (their Admins have contributions in the 20,000s, granted; they have like a million times more content to cover). Halopedia is the UK or Japan. Mass Effect gets Canada, Bioshock...maybe Australia, and Fallout can have Germany. We're kind of like Cuba. Potent, but not weaved together by fraternity. For example, when someone writes a blog, read it! They're never boring. If someone's going to bother to write one, there is something behind it. I'm especially talking about Haegemonia's blog. Keep in mind that he's just a little eccentric. Anyway, I'd like to propose a little something to help everyone get to know everyone else around here: Some type of either an interactive map wherein users can post their destination and/or a list with a user's country or city and country and a little about themself and life there. Alot of people around here are from some really interesting and different places (Ie Brunei, South Africa me, Australia, Canada, Germany, Malaysia). Everyone has a user page on which they can talk about themself, but nothing connects everyone, so alot probably never get noticed. I'm out. --LBCCCP 21:07, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :I administrate over 5 wikia at the same time, so I can't socialise with every user I meet... but I always lend a hand whenever one needs help... so, yeah, contribute more! :)- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:49, October 26, 2009 (UTC) That was particularly directed to non-admins, as they're obviously here the most (for the most part). There are only a handful of non-admins that are here frequently, unfortunately. --LBCCCP 02:44, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I think you're right. We should all try our best in communicating with each other. But even so I'm proud that dead space wikia has been receiving a lot of newcomers and some which bring potential talents. And will help expand the wiki further. Thanks for starting the forum LBCCP :> I'd just like to request that this movement be refered to as the "The Wikia 'Put a Hand in Your Friend's Best Pocket' Act of 2009". Thank you. --LBCCCP 20:01, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I also support your idea. The key to a good strong community is through communication. At the moment we all seem to be distant from each other.Also i'd like to add that you have an amazing taste when it comes to titles.DeadSpaceFella 21:06, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey LBCCCP, out of interest you aren't related to any called Evangelos Van Benscoten or know of anyone by that name? DeadSpaceFella 21:24, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Uh, yeah that's me. I usually go by my middle name, though, which is Ross. Evangelos doesn't roll off the tounge quite as much. I don't mind; but where did you find that out? --LBCCCP 22:22, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm Andy, you sent me an email expressing interest in my book i'm working on.DeadSpaceFella 15:45, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Hey everyone, glad to see this forum doing so well in it's youth, so I might as well contribute. Anywho, I'm Australian, the Great Southern Land, and it is hot at the time of writing. For Western hemispherian's, your winter is our summer, and the other way around for your summer. Now, I'm from Melbourne as well, so the weather is also strangley bouncy, I guess I could call it, so the weather can change in almost, and very oftenly, in less than a minute. But it is a nice city to live in or around. No complaints here. Now, obviously we have a very educated collection of strong members on this wiki, but I still feel we could use some form of news board. It would be usefull and would show the new, interesting things that Dead Space has to offer the world, hopefully drawing more contributers in. Apart from that, I'm glad everyone is happy with my novel, and I will continue posting chapters and blogs as soon as possible. (I'm a bit tied up right now.) But, I will see you all soon. Keep dismembering!Tazio1 06:11, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, I forgot about that, Andy. And yeah, I also like the idea of a news board. --LBCCCP 19:44, October 29, 2009 (UTC)